


Flynncest Drabble I

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [6]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera





	Flynncest Drabble I

Flynn positioned Sam very carefully for the first penetration. First on all fours on the bed, then a broad hand pressed on Sam's nape until he bent forward and his arms were folded under his chest and his head buried in the pillow. With his knees so wide spread, Sam felt impossibly open and vulnerable.  
  
Sam soon realised why dad had chosen this position. He couldn't clench his ass muscles, so he wouldn't be able to resist the penetration. He would be forced to take daddy's cock all the way, he could not escape it. The idea was so hot Sam’s legs began to shake in anticipation.  
  
Flynn knelt behind him and spread a thick, warm cream around his puffed asshole. He had been fingering Sam for a long time, making sure he came so that the need to come wouldn’t distract him from feeling his cock to the fullest.  
  
‘Are you still sure you want this, kiddo? Because no matter what you say or how much you cry, I won’t stop until your ass is gaping and dripping with my cum’.  
  
Sam choked out one word.  
  
' _Please_ ’.  
  
And Flynn indulged his son until he passed out from the pleasure.


End file.
